


sex shop au

by marleyandme



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleyandme/pseuds/marleyandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loses a bet and has to buy something from a sex shop where Brendon is an employee</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex shop au

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rydentrashexchange. My prompt was: au where ryan loses a bet and has to buy something from a sex shop and brendon is the employee working that shift and ryan's flustered cause he's embarrassed  
> Huge thanks to Mikey  for betaing too. You should check out his fics as well if you have time

Ryan hates this. He hate hate hate hate  _hates_  this!

 Sex shops are an awkward experience on their own. Ryan has been avoiding them ever since he turned of age and no longer felt the need to giggle over dildos with Spencer. He’s mature now, supposedly. He wouldn’t consider himself a very kinky person either so there’s never been much of a reason to go near sex shops at all. He could certainly always find condoms in places where there were fewer weirdos and perverted 14 year olds.

 “What am I even going to do once I’m in there? What are you getting out of this?” Ryan asks his giggling group of friends, which currently consists of Spencer, Pete and Jon. While Ryan is definitely willing to accept that his punishment is just intended to make him mildly uncomfortable he can’t help but suspect his friends are planning something bigger. He doesn’t trust any of these fuckers.

 “Dude, we don’t care. Buy a pair of fucking handcuffs maybe. You’re the most vanilla guy in bed ever” Pete says which earns him a glare from Ryan.

 “Wouldn’t you like to know, Wentz. Seriously, this can’t be all of it. Are any of you filming this?” He looks around for any concealed camera phones.

 “Maybe” Jon replies which earns him a firm shove from Ryan. “Kidding, kidding” Jon says in between fits of laughter “have you considered we might be doing this on Keltie’s behalf? We’re saving your relationship Ross!”

 Ryan sighs in exasperation as the group erupts in laughter “Okay, fuck all of you. I’m just going in”

 “’bout time” is the last thing Ryan hears before he opens the door and is greeted by the sound of bells as he enters the shop.

 So much for going unnoticed.

 He allows himself to inspect the room for a brief second before moving further in. As far as he can tell there are no hidden cameras, which is always a promising sign. The room is alarmingly quiet and he starts to suspect he might be alone in the shop. He looks up to glance directly across him when his eyes land on the figure behind the counter and-

  _Oh_

 Ryan decides he’s going to kill Pete after this, as he stares at the employee behind the counter who can only be described as drop dead gorgeous. He has the kind of brown eyes Ryan would die for, the fullest lips he’s probably ever seen on a guy, dark hair which falls over his eyes and he’s wearing a shirt that’s way too tight to be appropriate anywhere outside this shop. He realizes perhaps a bit too late that his mouth is gaping open and he is nearly drooling when the guy meets his gaze and raises a questioning eyebrow.

  _Shit,_ Get it together Ryan! Just buy something and leave. You got this.

 He swerves out of the way and heads towards the sex toy section .He quickly grabs a pair of handcuffs and for a second contemplates getting a flogger as well. I mean…maybe he’s vanilla. Does Keltie think he’s boring? She hasn’t expressed any complaints about his performance so far..

 “Need some help?” He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the voice. Ryan is not exactly surprised when he turns around to find the employee inspecting him but his heart still seems to stop for a brief second and he is unable to form any words.

 He tries to shake his head maybe a bit too fast which results in him knocking his head on the shelf knocking an array of toys down.

 “Oh, crap, I’m sorry.” He goes to pick the objects up, but before he can move the guy places a hand on his shoulder which effectively stops Ryan in his place.

 “It’s okay. I’ve got it. It’s what I’m here for” He says and leans over in a way that would make the bend-snap move from Legally Blonde look like a joke.

 Ryan feels his face heat up as he watches the guy gather everything up, about a hundred dirty thoughts going through his head because honestly those jeans are _way too tight_ and it’s not Ryan’s fault he can’t look away.

 “See anything you like?” the shop assistance’s voice immediately snaps Ryan out of his fantasies.

 “Um…err..uuh” is all he can manage to reply with. Because really what can you say when you get caught staring at someone’s butt?

 The guy chuckles and stands up facing Ryan as he puts the toys back on the shelf

 “I meant do you see anything you want to buy?” He asks with a smug grin on his face. Ryan would like to knock that look off his face if it didn’t look so good on him. He already feels like the biggest idiot on the planet.

 “Um..no,thanks, um…” he looks down at the name tag on his shirt ”Brendon. I think I’m good”

 “You seemed a bit lost. You don’t frequent in these places do you?” Brendon asks. The smug look on his face could be mistaken for flirty in any other situation.

 “Yeah…ugh not really” Ryan admits “Just wanted to try something new I guess” which is a complete lie but Brendon seems to buy it.

 “Alright, I see. What’s your name?” his eyes meet Ryan’s.

 “Ryan”

 Brendon’s face brightens up, a smile stretching all the way to his eyes.

 “Ryan, okay” Brendon makes his name sound like music. Ryan has to avert his gaze to keep himself from imploding.

 “So talk to me. What do you like, Ryan?” Ryan decides his name has never sounded as good on anyone’s lips as it does coming from Brendon.

 Ryan pauses for a second. He’s never quite sure how much information about his sex life is too much, especially in situations like this.

 “Um…I don’t know.” He notices Brendon looking at him eagerly expecting an answer “I guess I kind of like the idea of BDSM and…you know”

 He feels his face burning up. He’s not really sure he’s ever discussed sex with anyone other than his girlfriend and he feels like he’s making some kind of confession.

 “I can work with that. So which end are you on?” Brendon asks conversationally.

 “I…haven’t really done it before”

 Brendon raises an eyebrow in question

 “No. I mean..Bondage. I haven’t really done _it_ in that context before but I’ve obviously done _it_. I’ve done _it_ many times I-“He’s cut off by Brendon’s laughter and realizes he might have gone on a bit of a rant.

 “Sorry” He apologizes

 “It’s okay, Ryan” _Ryan_ “You should probably do some reading on it, to be safe and all. But this is a good place to start” He says and hands Ryan a plain black flogger.

 Ryan examines it, unsure of what to do with this. He’s not sure if he’s ever going to use it after this dare is over but suddenly the idea sounds appealing.

 “You should probably test it on yourself. See how it feels” Brendon advises.

 Oh right. Yeah, that sounds logical.

 Ryan takes a swing at his left forearm, aware of Brendon watching him as he does so. It doesn’t feel too bad.

 “You’re not using enough strength” Brendon says

 “What?” he exclaims

 “Well, whoever you’re going to be in a scene with is going to be way rougher with you. You have to test it out properly. May I?”

 Ryan blinks slowly for a while, trying to decide if letting strangers strike him with floggers is the best idea. He hands Brendon the object before he’s reached a conclusion.

 Brendon’s hand wraps around his wrist to keep him steady and he looks at Ryan for permission.

 “On the count of three?” Ryan nods and takes a deep breath keeping his eyes fixated on his arm

 “One..two…three”

 The pain hits Ryan all at once. Intense, unexpected but overall pleasant, and he has to contain himself from getting a boner in the middle of a freaking _sex shop_ for god’s sake.

 Ryan doesn’t notice the silence that’s fallen over them until Brendon, still holding onto him, rubs his thumb over his wrist in a soothing circular motion and calls out his name.

 “Ryan? Are you okay?”

 Ryan’s a bit slow to shake himself out of the trance he’s fallen in but manages a nod

 “Did that feel good? Was it too much?” Brendon asks with obvious concern on his face. It looks good on him and makes Ryan’s insides turn to jelly when he looks into Brendon’s eyes.

 “It felt great” Ryan answers which earns him a smile from Brendon.

 Brendon lets go of his arm and walks over to the counter taking the flogger with him. Ryan has half a mind to follow him, feeling the absence of his touch more than he should.

 Brendon packs the toy in a small plastic bag and hands it over to Ryan.

 “It’s a gift. For letting me beat you up” Brendon says and chuckles.

 Ryan’s about to start telling him it wasn’t _that_ bad really when he notices the 10 digit number written on the back of the check.

 He stares at Brendon in bewilderment. Brendon grins.

 “In case you need someone to try out something new with” He offers.

 Ryan’s frozen still in shock. He makes himself move towards the door with a promise of “I will” which catches even himself off guard.

 

Somehow as he’s walking out of the store towards his giggling group of dumb friends he forgets all about Keltie and knows he’ll be calling the number as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bell for the prompt. Hope you enjoyed it  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> p.s.: lmao i realised none of the links work im so sorry i have no clue what im doing im just gonna add the links here  
> Bell: uninventlove.tumblr.com  
> Mikey: demigirlryan.tumblr.com / http://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisesandcontusions  
> Ryden trash exchange: https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rydentrashexchange


End file.
